


Peach Tea, no Ice

by Celestios



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Non-Consent, Coworkers AU, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degrading kink, Dom Im Changkyun, Don't Like Don't Read, Grocery Store, Humiliation kink, I guess? Since it’s in the office?, Jooheon is there for like one minute, M/M, Manager Im Changkyun, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Slightly - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Lee Hoseok | Wonho, This is CNC, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestios/pseuds/Celestios
Summary: Teas take time and effort and more produce which means then he has to restock, or send Hoseok to restock, which could turn into a problem. Sweet, sweet Hoseok—a man no one can hate here, especially not the customers who receive the wrong drink orders and drink them anyway. Whose bags get packed in an odd manner but packed nonetheless. Who mixes up the sales on Thursdays but gets off with a shake of the head. Changkyun is the one who answers to them while Hoseok gets off with one look, one apology, one slight bow, but who can blame them? Anyone who walks in and takes one look at the man could probably forgive him for anything. And they often do.ORChangkyun has a power kink, Hoseok has a spanking kink, and they both take advantage of it. After all, they just work together, right?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Peach Tea, no Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags! I wrote this bored at work!

“Peach tea, no ice.” 

Orders like this make Changkyun sigh but he fulfills them nonetheless. What can he do? Refuse the order of a customer who has done nothing wrong? In reality, the only reason it’s irritating is because then he has to refill the teas, or send someone to do it and just hope no one comes in with a party of six with tea drinkers. The soda guns are always full, as is the tap, as are the cocktails and mock tails. But the teas are different. Teas take time and effort and more produce which means then he has to restock, or send Hoseok to restock, which could turn into a problem. 

Sweet, sweet Hoseok—a man no one can hate here, especially not the customers who receive the wrong drink orders and drink them anyway. Whose bags get packed in an odd manner but packed nonetheless. Who mixes up the sales on Thursdays but gets off with a shake of the head. Changkyun is the one who answers to them while Hoseok gets off with one look, one apology, one slight bow, but who can blame them? Anyone who walks in and takes one look at the man could probably forgive him for anything. And they often do. 

Hoseok is everything a retired model would be—tall, buff, handsome, with looks as sweet as the shakes he makes and a personality even more stellar than his thighs, thick under the black jeans he has too many pairs of. His hair is always combed neatly, parted to the side, roots always touched up. He’s a looker and people know it. Which is why when he pours too much lemonade into a glass or has a virgin drink with too much salt on the rim, not a word is spoken. 

It drives Changkyun  _ up the wall _ .

Of course, Hoseok is careful, they all are. He’s not out here serving peanut butter shakes to people with nut allergies, and he washes the machines more than the rest of the day staff, which Changkyun likes. He keeps everything orderly, sanitized and clean and is thoughtful about it. He really is so sweet. 

And much too sensitive.

Changkyun knows that he can’t really help it sometimes. He’s broken 3 glasses in the last month by squeezing them too hard, unaware of his own strength. He can’t be mad at him for that. He can’t be mad when he mixes up the napkins and the tissues in the stock room or when he cuts up way too many strawberries that could go to waste. They don’t, because he uses them for garnishes on other drinks, and the strawberry lime flavor he makes, that often come back with stunning reviews and they don’t have to dump the teas left in the coolers anymore because they’re all used up. His muscles come in handy when he scoops the gelato when it’s rock hard frozen, when Changkyun himself can’t do it. His looks comes in handy when a customer is agitated and he appears to be either threatening by saying nothing or disarms them by apologizing too many times in one sentence. Changkyun tells him to stop but he never really can so  _ he  _ stops telling him to. He knows anxiety, he has it, he’s seen it. 

Which is why Hoseok never works with the seafood department anymore. What a mess that had been. He’d come back to customer service crying and covered in fish and smelling like an aquarium with a yelling department head behind him and Changkyun had sent him upstairs to clean up, cry and go home. 

‘Poor Hoseok’ they had said. Poor, sweet, innocent, fragile little Hoseok. Changkyun had bit the inside of his mouth and said nothing, choosing to sacrifice another cashier to the seafood department, one who was probably more dead inside. 

He never points out that Hoseok is a grown man—his senior, by 3 years, too. He won’t coddle Hoseok but he won’t be mean to him. He can be fair. It’s all he can do as the manager, a position he never even wanted and he won’t disrespect his seniors like that. But he won’t kiss Hoseok’s ass either. 

Changkyun had been with the company for three years and they had just hired him as a manager the day the old one walked out and he was suddenly left with not only the responsibility of disappointing shoppers but the weight of large business decisions as well. They had told him he had good leadership skills and by god, he’d been stupid enough to believe them. You don’t need to be a good leader to be a manager. You just needed to be a good  _ human _ . And he was. But he was  _ only  _ human and there was so much he could take. But he likes his job and the store runs better under his firm hand because he’s fair. He remembers how he’d been berated, put down and shamed for calling out sick when he was sick, for being late when the bus never showed up in the rain, for the little things. He’s only human, they all are. 

Including Hoseok. So he doesn’t blame him.

He’s not sure why he feels such a strong gravitation to the man, not sure why he’d been hired either. It’s not an insulting thing to say. He had been a model most of his life, acting on the side, doing ads and commercials and modeling for large name brands at malls. He’d never worked customer service or retail before, and Changkyun has a large suspicion that he’d been hired because he was a beautiful, well spoken and sweet. And he certainly wasn’t an idiot. He knows ounces by eyeballing them and counts change quicker than a calculator and that’s a skill Changkyun likes in a person, not just an employee.

But then he comes in the next morning and they not only have the wrong type of bags, but too many boxes of the wrong bags, the displays aren’t finished and he’s gotten a passive aggressive email from the morning manager about the night shift, which he promptly ignores. Fuck the morning crew. They have it so goddamn easy. He makes sure the cafe is stocked properly before Hoseok shows up, mixing the teas in the large bins to be stored in the walk in coolers. There’s just never enough strawberry lemonade. He doesn’t know why, it’s not even a great flavor. 

He’s elbow deep in rolling gelato when Hoseok comes behind their counter, apron on, ready to help. 

“I’ll do it, don’t worry,” he reassures him just as he always does, wanting to take care of him as if he’s a younger classmate he cares for. Changkyun is his manager. He feels weird about that. He scoops the gelato and rolls it properly and fits it into the cups so perfectly that Changkyun watches him work for a minute, proud of him. He’s accomplished a lot so far in his time here, even if he still makes mistakes. Even if he’s sensitive and wears his heart on his sleeve. He reaches below to check the fridge to make sure they can mix more fruit into the batches later in the day and sees that the container has the wrong fruits. 

Hoseok is sending off the customer when Changkyun approaches him again. He smiles down at him, effortlessly clueless, hopelessly handsome. 

“Is everything oka”— 

“My office, now, please.” Is all he says, voice even and straight, and Hoseok’s face drops. He walks away now, hoping Hoseok is smart enough to follow. He passes by the grill as he holds the swinging door open. 

“Jooheonie-hyung, can you watch the cafe for a minute while the grills are heating? We’re going upstairs for a meeting.” 

“Sure thing!” Jooheon yells back, turning all the settings to low. He doesn’t wait after that, beelining calmly but quickly into the office upstairs. He knows no one is up there, and his office is right next to the filing and storage room, where all the bottles of liquor are kept for refill on displays. 

Hoseok follows him, he can feel his presence behind him, and he’s glad. Changkyun climbs the stairs a little faster than usual since he’s leading and Hoseok probably runs up stairs for  _ fun _ . He can hear his footsteps gently on the stairs, like he’s going slow, probably for Changkyun’s sake. He takes a deep breath at the top to even out his breathing, leading him down the hall of lockers, and past the separate locker rooms, and into the management area. He unlocks his office door and opens it, motioning Hoseok inside. He enters but stands there, confused, his lips slightly parted, ever so pink. 

“Uh, is there something wrong? Did I do something?” Hoseok asks with a nervous laugh and Changkyun pushes down the irritability he feels. There’s no reason Hoseok should be laughing. 

“I asked you to have the strawberries ready to go this afternoon so we could make another batch. I also asked you to stock the bags in the front.” 

“Oh? I did those, didn’t I?” He looks so clueless that Changkyun  _ wants _ to pity him. 

“You stocked the paper bags, not the plastic, and you didn’t refill the strawberries like I asked. You only refilled the pineapple slices.” 

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry. I can go and correct it right now.” He goes to reach for the door handle. Changkyun takes a step towards it, and he pulls his hand back. 

“This is the second mistake this week, hyung. After months of you making careless mistakes that we, your coworkers and supervisors, have to answer for and make up for. How do you think that makes us feel?” 

“I”—

“I understand this is your first customer service position,” Changkyun starts, “but it’s been months and even though you have showed improvement, you’re still making careless, little mistakes that disrupts our whole day.” 

“Am I…am I being fired?” Hoseok asks, calmly, but his eyes are full of fear, full of the horror of being ‘not good enough’ for a job and boy, Changkyun knows that fear well. 

“No.” He answers simply. “But we need to have a discussion about your behavior.” 

“My, my behavior? You mean my mistakes?” Hoseok asks in a polite manner, too polite to be correcting Changkyun, but it  _ is  _ correcting nonetheless. 

“Your behavior.” 

Hoseok stands there and nods, submitting to Changkyun’s authority. He knows he’s right, and he knows Hoseok knows that he’s right. Careless mistakes like this can be avoided. 

“I’m sorry. I am. I promise that”—

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Changkyun says simply, knowing how  _ evil  _ he sounds. “You don’t need to promise me anything. You just need to do better.” 

“I will.” 

“I hope that you do.” Changkyun presses a hand to the back of Hoseok’s neck, and Hoseok smiles a small, bemused twitch of the lips. “Bend over the desk for me now.”

“Pardon me?”

“Over the desk now. I won’t write you up but I will punish you,” what can he say, he has a soft spot for the man. 

“You’re—you’re kidding right?” Hoseok lets out a breathy little giggle and Changkyun shakes his head, face as blank as ever. 

“Do I look like I’m kidding? Are your mistakes a joke to me, the manager of this store?” 

Hoseok’s eyes widen now, sweet little plates of fright, all for Changkyun to gobble up. “No, no, of course not—I just mean. What are you—what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to correct your behavior, as your supervisor. Now, please bend over the desk so we can finish this so I can get back to work and you can get back to fixing your mistakes. As we speak, a coworker is currently doing  _ your _ job as well as his own. Does that sound fair, hyung?” 

Hoseok shakes his head, lips coming together quietly. 

“Right.” Changkyun gestures towards his rickety old desk again, and Hoseok blinks. He walks over to the desk slowly, as if Changkyun will suddenly tell him this is all a joke and to go back downstairs. He doesn’t. He watches him walk over, eyeing the slacks he’s worn today. Either black fitted jeans or black slacks were fine, and nothing else. Changkyun’s own slacks are a little tight as Hoseok tries to position himself in a humbling manner over the desk, bending over awkwardly. 

“Like...like this?” 

“Exactly like that, thank you.” Changkyun comes up behind him now, placing a firm hand on his lower back, rubbing up and down the strong, defined muscles of his back through his dress shirt. Always a white dress shirt, with a work apron over the top. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Why—I mean, what are you…?” Hoseok can’t find his words properly and Changkyun shushes him. 

“Quiet. Thank you.” 

He slaps Hoseok’s ass and the man lurches forward and then pushes himself up. 

“Changkyun!”

“Bend back over, please.”

“That’s…I’m…” Hoseok is clearly flustered, face surprised and blushing something pink, pink as the strawberry gelato, but Changkyun stands firm. He points with a flick of his wrist back at the desk. 

“Over. Now. I’m ordering you as your supervisor.” 

Hoseok looks him up and down for a moment, settling back over the desk. He folds his arms neatly one on top of the other and Changkyun smacks his ass again, met with very little resistance this time. 

“Hopefully, this will teach you a lesson to think things through next time, or come to me to check your work over.” 

“Y...yes, Chan—Manager Im. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s what I like to hear. But I want to  _ see it _ , too.” 

Changkyun goes to undo Hoseok’s slacks, and the man makes a strangled high pitched noise in the back of his throat. 

“Changk—Manager Im, that’s really…not necessary, you really shouldn’t”—

“It’s not your position to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do in my store, Hoseok-hyung. Especially not someone who is currently making mistake after mistake working under me. How does that reflect on me?”

“Badly?”

“Yes, badly. I look like a bad manager. A manager who can’t teach his employees well. Do you know how that makes me feel?”

“Badly.” Hoseok repeats, a little less shaky this time. 

“Yes, Hoseok-hyung, I do feel bad,” he pulls Hoseok’s slacks down now along with his boxers, “I have to constantly make up for your mistakes and it reflects on me as well as the store and your other coworkers. It makes our jobs and our lives harder. Do you understand that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, who?”

“Yes, Manager Im.”

“Good. I want you to really understand.” 

Changkyun rubs Hoseok’s ass now, melting under the sheer force that is Hoseok. He’s beautiful. He’s beautiful standing behind a register, gazing off at customers, ready to greet them with a wide smile. And he’s beautiful bent over his desk like this, shifting his weight between his feet, squirming as Changkyun lands smack after smack on his pert, round ass. He tries to keep it professional and impersonal but he can’t help but appreciate Hoseok like this; bent over, submitting to him, in near  _ tears _ at disappointing him, of letting him down. It’s too good to not drink up like the coolers full of teas. 

“Every mistake you make, we pay for. And we don’t pay you for mistakes. We pay you to provide good service.” Changkyun slaps at his thighs now and Hoseok moans so deliciously now, so wanton with need that it makes Changkyun dizzy. 

“Yes, Manager Im.”

He lands another hit on Hoseok’s ass, pinkening now, and he thinks how perfect it is that Hoseok’s color is pink. It simply is. 

“And I trust that once your lesson is learned, you will come to me so we don’t need to repeat this lesson, do we?” 

“Yes—ah! Yes, Manager Im.” 

“Good. I know that you are my senior but I am your superior at work here, I am in charge of you and responsible for you.” 

“Yes, Manager Im.” 

Changkyun gives Hoseok’s butt a quick rub, leaning over to whisper gently into his ear. “What’s your color, love?” 

“Green—so, so green.” 

“Okay,” he presses a gentle kiss to Hoseok’s ear before standing back up. He runs a hand along the smooth, soft skin of his thighs, shaven just right for moments like this. He smacks his thighs a couple times too and Hoseok gasps. 

“Quiet, hyung. You don’t want people to hear you like this, do you? Being scolded and reprimanded in the manager’s office?” 

Hoseok lets out a groan. 

“I believe I asked you a question.” 

“Y—Wait, no. No, Manager Im, I don’t want that.”

“I didn’t think you did,” Changkyun slaps his thigh once last time. “Now, what are you going to do now?” 

“Gonna, going to go cut up the strawberries and”—

“No, get them proper bags for the front first and then go fix the fruit, and thank Jooheonie-hyung for covering for you. And once that is done, you’ll stay there until your break. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

He slaps his thigh again. 

“Yes, Manager Im!” 

“Good boy. Stand up, and fix your uniform.” He says, watching Hoseok pull his hands up quickly, tucking his dress shirt back inside. He smooths out his uniform as Changkyun continues. “Now, what do you have to say to me…?”

He wants to see Hoseok’s eyes as he says it, see his two front teeth press down into his bottom lip, wants to watch him  _ melt  _ with the heat of expectation. 

“Thank you for correcting me, Manager Im. I’m sorry I let everyone down.” 

“You’re forgiven,” he nods. “Now, go outside, wash up and get back to work. Understand?” 

“Yes, Manager Im.” 

Changkyun doesn’t want to break character, wants to provide that safety and comfort for Hoseok, but he can’t help it. He presses a quick kiss to his cheek and the strings of his heart pull as he giggles. 

“Jooheon is gonna be so mad.” 

“It’s fine. Now, go on, bunny.” 

Hoseok lets out that tense breath he’s been holding all this time, and kisses Changkyun back. “Yes, Manager Im.” 


End file.
